FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention is directed to a warning system including a sensing circuit for sensing movement between an object and a fast event detection circuit which is disposed for actuation by an output signal from the sensing circuit to provide an output signal for actuation of a warning device when the relative movement between the object and the sensing circuit exceeds a predetermined rate of speed.
The warning system of the present invention is particularly adaptable for use in vehicles and specifically transport vehicles which are driven for long periods of time over great distances.
Often a driver of a vehicle becomes fatigued and sleepy after being on the road for many hours and tends to lose concentration on operating his vehicle. Such loss of concentration could result in very serious injury to himself or others if the vehicle is left to wander across the road divider or edge line markers which are typically painted along the center and/or the edge of the roadway. Also some roads may have lines or markers painted thereon at a position preceding a dangerous point or area on the road.
Apparatus of the present invention includes a sensing circuit and a fast response circuit which provides an electrical signal responsive to a vehicle crossing such lines or markers. The electrical signal may be used to activate a warning device such as buzzer/horn/and or light to warn the operator of the vehicle of possible impending danger resulting from the vehicle inadvertently wandering across such lines or markers.
A feature of the apparatus of the present invention is the provision of a fast event detection circuit in combination with an optical sensor circuit which forms an optical detector system which assures that the warning system is rapidly activated at vehicle speeds above a predetermined rate but is not responsive at vehicle speeds below a predetermined rate. This assures that an output signal is not generated if the movement between the apparatus and the object is below a predetermined rate of speed, thereby permitting the vehicle to pass over painted lines, etc., in "downtown" areas without the warning system being activated.
Another feature of the present invention is that the circuit of the present invention may be particularly useful in industrial applications to warn of excessive speed of components or systems which could adversely effect the output of the operations of a production plant, laboratory, office, etc.